The invention relates generally to high speed electrical connectors, and more particularly to a high speed vertical docking connector.
Electrical connectors are commonly used to interconnect electrical circuits or components to one another. Many electronic systems, such as computers, include docking connectors to interconnect various system components. For instance, a docking connector may be used to connect a computer monitor to a hard drive of the computer. Typically, a docking connector includes a plug assembly and a header assembly. The plug assembly may be located, for example, on the hard drive of the computer, while the header assembly may extend from the monitor, such as, via wiring. The plug assembly and the header assembly are mated in order to provide an electrical connection between components of a system, such as the monitor and the hard drive.
Each plug assembly and header assembly includes a plurality of signal contacts and ground contacts. Typically, the signal contacts are arranged in rows or columns and the ground contacts are arranged in rows or columns. Rows of signal contacts are separated from one another by a row of ground contacts. Columns of signal contacts are separated from one another by a column of ground contacts. Thus, the contacts are generally arranged so that, whether in a row or column configuration, each signal contact is adjacent to a ground contact, which is adjacent to another signal contact.
Often, electrical interference and cross talk occur between the signal contacts within the plug and header assemblies. Because the signal columns or rows are in-line with each other, two adjacent signal contacts may electrically interfere and produce cross-talk with each other. The electrical interference and cross-talk among signal contacts reduces the speed and operating efficiency of the system.
Further, typical docking connectors include electrical elements, such as signal contacts, signal pins, ground contacts and ground pins, which are individually mounted within the plug and header assemblies. That is, each assembly typically includes one large bank of electrical elements. Thus, if one electrical element falters, a bank of new electrical elements typically replaces the bank of old electrical elements that included the faltering electrical element. In addition, the docking connectors are typically mounted on circuit boards by soldering each signal and ground pin in the connector to apertures in the circuit board.
Thus a need exists for a docking connector that minimizes electrical interference and cross-talk among signal contacts. A further need exists for a docking connector that may accommodate increased signal speeds.